Yuuko's Mega Xover Kareoke
by speaker-4-the-undead
Summary: Includes characters from Twilight, The host, Age of the Five, Pendragon, Peeps and, of course, Xxxholic. This chapter's singer: Elli! Rated T potentially for Language
1. Prologue

**A/n: Yes, I'm back. No, not with a new update, but with a new fic, as I have not yet decided where I want to go with my main multichapter fic, Daughter of the Water. So I was really bored, and I had nothing to do. Besides, I haven't written any good stuff in a while, well so I decided to write this:**

**Full Summary: Yuuko, the Witch of Dimensions is feeling pretty bored, and you have just appeared to request that she grants your wish of making every of your favourite character sing, thus she gathers together all our characters from different books for some – what else? – Beer and sake, much to the frustration and amusement of all the characters and yourself. Karaoke songfics. Includes: xxxholic, Pendragon, Twilight (pre-Breakng Dawn), Age of the Five, Peeps, and The Host.**

**The songs sung by the characters would depend on YOUR votes. Yep, at the end of every chapter, a character will be chosen to sing, and you get to decide what you want them to sing! Wheee! I already have a song chosen for the character in case no one votes, and i plan to update this story at least once every fortnight, depending on how much votes i get in the reviews**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own any of this stuff? Well, of course not! I don't own the songs either.**

Prologue

You were walking along a lonely street, on your way home, wishing for some form of entertainment to keep yourself amused as you had just had a horrible day. The sun had begun setting and the light was fading from the sky, dying it a pale pink.

Suddenly you notice something. The plot of land that was usually empty suddenly had an old fashioned house on the plot. Lights shone through the paper screens that were the house's windows. Feeling curious, you ventured into the oddly familiar house. You were pretty certain you have seen it somewhere before...

"Welcome!" two little girls shrieked, you were taken aback by the warm welcome as the little girls practically dragged you to meet 'Mistress', with surprising strength for their size.

A pale figure clad in a tight, black traditional Japanese costume appeared. Ornaments hung from her tightly wound hair, and long slim fingers curled as she reached to pull the long pipe she had been smoking out from between her lips.

"Hello, what can do for you?" she asked, a sly smile on her face, "this is my shop and we grant wishes for a price."

"Gr... grant... w... wishes?" you stuttered, thinking you've entered the wrong kind of place.

"Yes," she laughed, "Oh don't worry, we're not _that sort_ of place. Just name your wish"

You suddenly recognised the place. It was Yuuko's shop! And the two little girls were Maru and Moro! It was a dream come true, your story characters were coming to life! But since you could come in here, you must have had some wish that is to be granted, as Yuu ko had said, there is no coincidence, only _hitsuzen_.

You considered, and then said, "I wish for some new entertainment, I've lead an extremely boring life, wishing that I was in fictional stories. Could you make my favourite story characters sing?"

"That would be easily done," she smiled and said

"And what's the price? How much do I have to pay?" You asked, afraid that she might make you pay a ridiculous price.

"Oh this is simple; you have no need to pay me anything as I would be pretty entertained too... However..."

A grin had appeared on her face, and you meekly asked, "Yes?"

"I'd need some wine and a karaoke machine" she finished.

You nodded, went, and bought some alcohol on the way home to take the karaoke machine. After disconnecting it from your mass of plugs and wires, you brought them all the way back to Yuuko's shop. You were then sent home to enjoy the show on your own television/computer screen…


	2. The Gathering

Chapter 1: The gathering

The moon was full and bright, an occasion worth celebrating with a bottle of sake. Of course, to Yuuko, anything was worth celebrating; it was probably just her excuse to drink, not that she needed an excuse.

"Watanuki! Bring out the sake! And some beer too!" Yuuko called to the boy, who shook his head in exasperation, but proceeded to get the drinks anyway.

When he returned, he found her seated on a gigantic picnic mat, covering almost the entire front yard. What kind of a factory makes this kind of industrial sized mats, and what made them design it in the first place, Watanuki figured that he'll probably never know. Maru and Moro dashed past him carrying an entire set of karaoke machine.

"What the…"

"Watanuki! Stop gaping, and bring over the drinks," the boy carried the drinks and placed them on the mat.

Yuuko, gazed in the distance for awhile, as if considering something, while the two girls started setting up the machine. A mischievious grin appeared on her face, "It's not fun if it's just us having karaoke. Hm… Go get some more drinks Watanuki, and make us some food while you're at it. I'm going to gather some friends."

Watanuki suppressed a groan, "You're going to invite the Domeki over, aren't you? Well, at least, Himawari-chan and Kohane-chan will be here. Oh, and how much food should I be making?"

"Hm… I almost forgot about asking them over, thanks for reminding me!" Watanuki did what was called a face-palm, he really brought it on himself. _He_ practically just invited _Domeki_ over. Yuuko then considered for awhile, "I guess, you should make enough food for about thirty six. Some of them are real ravenous." Watanuki jumped in shock. 36 people?! He doubted that Yuuko's house could hold so many people, but Yuuko just waved him away to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bobby Pendragon, the lead traveller and all his nine other travellers stood at the mouth of the flume, determined and ready to wrestle Halla back from the evil clutches of Saint Dane and Nevva Winter. Everyone stood at the ready. Loor, the skilled warrior from Zadaa; Alder, his buddy and warrior soldier from Denduron; Vincent "Gunny" Van Dyke of First Earth; Vo Spader, the traveller from Cloral; Aja Killian, the tenacious phader from Veelox, who fought to save her people from Lifelight. Kasha, the klee (a kind of intelligent, talking, thinking, civilised, jungle cat) from Eelong; Elli Winter from Quillan; and Siry Remudi , the rebel from Ibara; and the teacher from Third Earth, Patrick Mac.

Before Bobby shouted the name of the territory they were about to go to next, the flume activated. Everyone stared at each other in surprise, wondering who activated the flume, or if Saint Dane was approaching. Soon, they were all swept in by the tug of the flume, bound for the destination they didn't yet know.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was just a raid like any other, Jared was at the wheel, while Melanie was riding shot gun, Wanda and Ian were sitting backseat, their hands were clasped together, and they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling.

Melanie looked at them with the help of the rear view mirror, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she focused them on the road, looking for signs of Seekers.

She squinted at something fast approaching from the distance. "What's that?"

All four of them looked at the approaching disc, the distance between them and the large object was closing, Jared tried to put the car to a stop before they collided, but it was too late, they smashed into the circle.

Xxxxxxxxx

Cal and Lacey raced down the subway tracks after the monstrous worm. They ran together, side by side, a sword in his hands and a long slim metal bar in hers. The ugly creature before them turned a sharp corner, into a tunnel it had created. The couple didn't hesitate; they followed the worm into the tunnel.

Something made Lacey stop. There was something strange about this chase. Then she realised...

The worm had disappeared... But worms didn't travel fast enough to escape them.

"Cal! Wait!" the man stopped running and turned to look at her, his lean build glinting in the pulsing blue light. _Blue lights_? There shouldn't be any light here. "Cal! I don't know how, but I think the worm has disappeared! And I think it might have something to do with the light to your left!" she shouted across the tunnel.

The man stopped and turned to his left, examining the source of the pulsing light. It was a circular wall that was glowing in a strange shade blue. He only glanced up briefly to acknowledge Lacey with a smile.

"What do you think this is?" he asked, reaching out one hand to hold hers as she approached.

"I don't kn…" her words we're cut short just as she reached the wall. Light burst out from the wall, enveloping them and dragging them into it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bella stood with the rest of the Cullens as they stared and spoke in their low quick voices, almost as if speaking another language. They muttered in disapproval of the motorcycle driving into the parking lot of their school.

"What are you doing here, mutt? You are breaking the treaty." Edward reminded Jacob as he got off his motorbike.

Jacob never had a chance to reply, because as soon as he opened his mouth, a glowing blue circle had opened up under them, swallowing them into its pulsing blue lights.

No one else witnessed the strange event; all were oblivious as they disappeared into the brightness.

xxxxxxxxx

Auraya hovered between sleep and wakefulness,

_Mirar? Emerahl?_

_Yes, we're here. _Emerahl replied. _And so are the Gull and the Twins._

_Greetings Auraya ._The Twins chorused

_Hello, it's pleasant to link with you again._ The Gull greeted

Auraya acknowledged their presence. _So what is the purpose of this dream-link?_

_We're discussing where to meet this year. _Mirar said

_Hm… I'd rather like to meet at the school of sorcery that Emerahl founded, I've never been there._

_No, _Emerahl protested, _I'm afraid that having six Immortals would frighten all the students._

Surim began to provide a suggestion, when they all felt a new presence in their link.

_Who's there? _Tamun ventured.

_I guess you can call me a sorceress. I am from another world, I would like to invite all of you over to a celebration I am holding._

_Who are you?_

_You may call me Yuuko. Now, just focus on my mental voice._

The immortals shrugged and decided that there was nothing to lose, after all, there were six of them, and she was only one. They felt a faint tug, in their bodies, and they were suddenly lying or sitting on a strange material, not the beds that they were in.

Xxxxxxxxx

When Watanuki returned with the first two trays of food and drinks, with Maru and Moro following behind, helping him with the rest of the food, he nearly dropped the trays. All across the front yard were a bunch of people, and some were VERY strange indeed.

Six people lay across the mat looking puzzled and surprised; they wore clothes like those seen in movies of the middle ages. The six of them quickly got up and looked about it shock.

A couple stood with their hands held, holding weapon is their hands, they looked as if they have been running for quite a while. 9 people with a gigantic black cat stood close to them, all of various ages and seemingly different nationality and races, their expressions were full of anxiety.

The ground then opened up and seven teenagers appeared, five of them were extremely beautiful, and they were staring angrily at a well built boy. However their anger was immediately replaced with puzzlement.

Then, with a screech, a car was suddenly outside the house. The four passengers in the car were all in states of shock. Yuuko stepped out to welcome them into the house. The headlight from the car suddenly came on and shone brightly onto Yuuko. The occupants of the car then came out, looking relieved.

There were two men and two young women, one of them looked extremely fragile, and was being hidden by another man. They went gingerly into the house.

There was an anxious buzz around the house. A voice suddenly made Watanuki almost drop the tray again.

"Himawari-chan! Kohane-chan!" Then he grunted in acknowledgement of Doumeki's existence

"Would you like some help with that?" The two girls enquired.

He shook his head, and tried to make his way to the picnic mat. The food sloshed precariously. Without a word Doumeki took a tray out of his hands, and handed some of the drinks in his hands to the two girls.

"I can carry them by myself!" Watanuki nearly shouted, angry that he was being embarrassed in front of the girls, and angry at being looked down upon by Doumeki.

Doumeki just rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

There was nervous chattering all about the front yard, people were all discussing how they got here, trying to figure out how to get back, or looking around this strange place. The only ones who didn't look like they were afraid they had lost their mind, were the six oddly dressed individual on the mats. In fact, they looked like they were enjoying each other's company, chatting like old friends who haven't met in a while, and drinking the alcohol that Watanuki had first brought out.

They carried the tray over to the table that had been set up in the middle of the picnic mat, and placed the food on it. Yuuko was standing close to the projection screen that had just been set up, trying to get everyone's attention.

Yuuko gave a sigh, then, focused on a thought _- Edward, get Jasper to calm everyone down. _The butterscotch-eyed boy widened his eye, then nodded, and spoke to a blond boy standing close by. Suddenly everyone in the vicinity felt a strange calm claim them, and they settled down.

Yuuko cleared her throat into the microphone, "Would everyone please take a sit." Everyone took a seat, even the nervous ones who remained standing, eventually took a cue from everyone else and sat on the industrial sized picnic mat.

"I have gathered everyone here for a karaoke session." The announcement caused ripples of anger to rush through the audience, amongst those who knew what karaoke meant; it was something that even Jasper couldn't quell because he was also angry himself.

"So you brought us to this… place just so that we could sing?! Where is this place anyway? Is it on Second Earth?" A frustrated Bobby Pendragon shouted out. This was almost way too much for him to take. Uncle Press had said that there were only 10 territories. And he knew there were no reasons Uncle Press would lie to him.

"To satisfy everyone's curiosity, you are in Tokyo." People from Earth based dimensions sighed with relieve, at least they could catch a plane home.

"Why are we supposed to sing? Is it to draw out worms?" Cal questioned. At the mention of worms, Ian stood protectively in front of Wanda, eyeing him with a look of disapproval.

"Why aren't there any of the other parasites here?" Melanie voiced out, confused, and oblivious to the slight hostility going on. Cal and Lacey straightened their backs and glared at them.

_Other parasites? _Cal thought. He took out a flashlight and shined it into the eyes of the group of four, trying to find any sign of an infection. The light suddenly fractured and glittered from the eyes of a petite girl, half-hidden by the sapphire-eyed man. There was definitely no trace of any infection, but the little girl flinched away from the light to hide behind the man, cutting off the show of sparkles.

"I'm sorry," Lace voiced out for him, "He was just looking for any sign of an infection, and you're safe, no parasites." The four of them looked at them strangely.

"But she is a soul." Jared said, thinking that they probably have no idea what he is talking about, and the secret is probably still safe.

"Huh? We're talking about a parasitic infection that makes people quite super powered and quite cannibalistic." The little girl gave a half-shriek, the sapphire-eyed man stroked her hair to comfort her.

Melanie however snorted, "So you're talking about vampires?"

At this all the Cullens turned to face them, some looking dangerous; and others, namely Edward and Alice who knew what was going on, looked slightly confused and interested, they conversed their knowledge in muted voices.

"Crudely put, yes. Vampirism is caused by the parasite we are looking for." They all turned as the Cullens were close to bursting with laughter at such a serious moment.

"Yes I know it sounds ridiculous to you people who live in other dimensions, but we are serious. So we would appreciate if you don't make fun of our world." Cal said indignantly.

"NO MORE ARGUING!" Yuuko shouted, drawing all the attention back to her.

Yuuko pulled a pouch from out of her long sleeved top, and read out, "the first person that shall be singing is… Mirar!"

xxxxxxxxx

Seated on the ridiculously large mat, Mirar looked up. _Singing?_ he thought. Even though the words were spoken in a language he couldn't decipher and didn't recognise, he understood the meaning of every word, as if by some magic of translation.

Turning to his counterparts, he asked "Do you know what this Ka-re-o-ky thing is?" All shook their head. Auraya started slipped into a dream trance and started to skim the minds of the people around, and then burst out laughing. Mirar had turned to a group of obviously differently raced group of people, sitting next to them. The only indication that they knew each other was that they were whispering their theories in hushed voices.

"Hey! What is this Ka-re-o-ky" that is being spoken of? I think it has something to do with singing."

The group of nine looked at each other. Then a boy, looking about eighteen-years-old spoke up. "Well, it is to do with singing, somebody will be selected to go on stage and sing the song being played, the lyrics to the song would be shown on the screen. Apparently the person selected to sing next is a 'Mirar' guy. Do you know who he is?"

The look of utter horror on Mirar's face must have indicated his identity.

"Oh well, good luck then, I think she's one of those that likes to torture people." It was the large black cat that was with them. Mirar's eyes widened.

"Come on stage please, Mirar," Yuuko announced before he could react to the talking cat, directing the spotlight onto him.

**A/n: What are you waiting for? Go decide how you wanna humiliate the poor guy now! You just have to click that little button marked 'Go'... You know you want to...**


	3. Mirar

**A/n: Yes, I know, the last chapter was terribly long and tedious, possibly the longest chapter I've posted, but do read on, for now they are going to sing! And yeah, I did change the title of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I don't own Panic at the Disco. Sure wish I did though.**

Chapter 2, Mirar

"But why must I sing?" Mirar protested weakly.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" A flash of lightning suddenly appeared, illuminating the dark sky, followed by a sharp clap of thunder and its angry rumble.

Mirar gave a grumble and stepped to the front of the crowd, receiving from Yuuko the strange cone-like device with a round ball at the end which seemed to magnify voices.

The screen flickered for a moment before coming to life, and Mirar began to sing the lyrics that appeared on the screen.

**But it's better if you do – Panic at the Disco**

Mirar:  
**Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri**

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Auraya gave a groan, did they really HAVE to bring up the past? That was so long ago. She had forgiven his folly now, and she knew he did it to hide from her

Emerahl gave her a knowing look, and sighed, "At least he sings well."

**But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

The food table started to crowd as people decided that since they were supposed to stay and get humiliated, they might as well make the most of it.The people who shoved down the most food were the humans who were living in hiding, as they had not seen so much gourmet food in ages.

Watanuki looked at the quickly diminishing amount of food and shook his head, time to return to the kitchen to cook some more.

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Mirar had a pained expression on his face as he sang the song, it made him look quite constipated, and Yuuko was taking sadistic pleasure at his discomfort.

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh

The crowd broke out in a slow uncertain applause as the song finished, and Mirar shoved the microphone back to Yuuko and walked back to seat with his friends.

Yuuko placed her hands above the basket. A piece of paper floated up into her hands. With a smile, she announced the singer "Emmett!"

**A/n: Yep, make Emmett sing! My suggestion for this him would be The Bitch Song by Bowling for Soup, obviously dedicated to Rosalie. But do you have a song in mind? Then make him sing it! Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	4. Emmett

**A/n: Yay! Another chapter! I have barely gotten any reviews, but I don't care! This is insane fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor is Bowling for Soup mine. D**

Chapter 3, Emmett

Emmett walked up to the front of the crowd, with the cheers and wolf-whistles (A/n: No pun intended) of their family and friends.

"Emmett singing? This is gonna be hilarious!" Jasper cried to his family, and even Jacob couldn't help but start laughing.

"I knew there was a good reason my instincts told me to bring a video cam!" Alice shrieked excitedly, digging a sleek, expensive-looking video camera out of her bag, "I wonder if it will remain in the video cam's memories after we return to Forks!"

As Emmett grudgingly took the, microphone Alice started taping.

**The bitch song – Bowling for soup**

Emmett:  
**Is it okay, if I speak to you today  
You've been pissed off for a week now  
With nothing I could say  
Could make you look up  
Or crack up  
Is there anything that I can do  
Anything to show you... **

**You're a bitch, but I love you anyway  
Oh You can't sing, but you still put me to sleep  
Baby You're a bitch (Hey hey, hey hey)  
You make me sick, but don't ever go away **

As Emmett sang,i f Rosalie could, she'd already turn a bright shade of tomato red, both from anger and utter humiliation, To avoid seeing everyone else, she stalked off to a tree at the end of the yard furthest from the stage, much to everyone else's amusement as their eyes followed her.

**So you tell me that there's nothing left to say  
I drive, You face the window  
Then you're in my face  
Tellin' me to grow up (oh oh)  
I wish you'd grow up (oh oh)  
I can't wait until you fall asleep  
I wonder if you know that... **

Rosalie had a plan for revenge already forming in her head. With a glance to her family seated on the ridiculously sized mat, and a slight almost imperceptible nod from both Edward and Alice. She gave a evil smile and strode back towards her family.

**You're a bitch, but I love you anyway  
Oh You can't sing, but you still put me to sleep  
Baby, You're a bitch (Hey hey Hey hey )  
You make me sick, but don't ever go away **

**La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la**

**WHOA!!**

"How much do you think Rosalie would pay if I threatened to put this on YouTube?" Alice asked as she continued taping the spectacle.

Rosalie was still headed towards her family crossing the gigantic yard at human pace.

"Why would you need the money?" Bella asked, finding it absolutely ridiculous that Alice was blackmailing Rosalie when they were already all very rich.

"Nah, I just wanted to see her panic." Alice laughed.

**You're a bitch, but I love you anyway  
Oh You can't sing, but you still put me to sleep  
Baby, You're a bitch (Hey hey ,Hey hey )  
You make me sick, but don't ever go away **

**Yeah You're a bitch  
but I love you anyway  
So why don't ya  
Stay**

As the song finished, Emmett took a bow, much to the amusement of everyone else present.

Then as soon as he stared walking back, he drenched from head to toe in beer. A smug smile was worn proudly on Rosalie's face as the drinks drained from the mug. This resulted in a huge round of laughter and applause from the audience.

"It's so sad that Esme and Carlisle aren't here to witness this." Alice sighed, "But at least I've got it on tape," tapping her video camera lightly.

Yuuko returned back to the stage and placed her hand over the basket, drawing up a single slip of paper.

"Next to sing... Gunny!"

**A/n: Make Gunny sing! You know you want to…**


	5. Gunny

**A/n: If you havn't noticed, I change the category of the story each time a singer from a different story comes up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gunny nor do I own James Blunt.**

Chapter 4, Gunny

The only experience Gunny had ever had at a singing to a crowd was when he was forced to take the 'stage' during one of the gatherings with his infantry regiment. "It wasn't that bad anyway. You'll just need to gain stage experience," was what he would comment to others later.

Gunny almost didn't need any prompting. He was eager to sing, probably because he was eager for just about everything.

Yuuko passed him the mic and cued for music to begin much to the cheers of the crowd at the eager fellow on stage. Especially by the group of eight teens and a cat, Watanuki noted as he tried to clean up the mess of beer from the red-and-white-checkered mat

**1973 – James Blunt (A/n: Yes, I know, First Earth is in 1937, but close enough I guess.)**

Gunny:

**Simona  
You're getting older  
Your journey's been  
Etched on your skin**

Simona  
Wish I had known that  
What seemed so strong  
Has been and gone

The crowd started waving in beat to Gunny's singing.

I would call you up every Saturday night  
And we both stayed out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by I will always be  
In a club with you in 1973  
Singing "Here we go again"

Watanuki's attempt as trying to mop up the beer had been in vain. After ten minutes of splashing, he only managed to spread the mess. Stupid absorbent materials. And then as soon as he had given up, the drink started evaporating away. He stared up at Yuuko who gave him a wink.

Bah!! Why couldn't she have just helped earlier! But of course he could never expect that of the devil-may-care witch. **The rain has gone**

Simona  
Wish I was sober  
So I could see clearly now

Simona  
I guess it's over  
My memory plays our tune  
The same old song

"Jasper, have you seen Bella?" Edward inquired about to enter a full PANIC mode

"She was here a moment ago… Woah! Don't Panic." Jasper replied, trying to calm his brother down.

Alice then replied, "She probably went to take a human moment. Can't tell though, the other species keeps blurring my visions."

"What other species? I have to go look for Bella!" Edward almost ran off while the Jacob rolled his eyes while watching from the sidelines.

I would call you up every Saturday night  
And we both stayed out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by I will always be  
In a club with you in 1973

Watanuki took a look at the food table and sighed. It has only been half-an-hour into this crazy night of karaoke and the food was already almost gone… time to hit the kitchen again.

There was a tug at his sleeve as Kohane volunteered to help him with the cooking.

"No, thanks," he smiled, "Go enjoy yourself."

As he entered the kitchen he was surprised to find things a-sizzling.

**Singing "Here we go again"  
I would call you up every Saturday night  
And we both stayed out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by I will always be  
In a club with you in 1973  
Singing "Here we go again"**

"I'm very sorry, Rose. They MADE me sing it I didn't have a choice," Emmett pleaded

Rosalie harrumphed, having a little too much fun making Emmett beg to stop; once and again proving that she's quite the arrogant, spoilt little bitch to the rest of us.

Then seeing the expression her partner had on his face, she caved in and forgave him.  
**  
I would call you up every Saturday night  
And we both stayed out 'til the morning light**

**And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by I will always be  
In a club with you in 1973  
Singing "Here we go again"**

And though time goes by I will always be  
In a club with you in 1973

Gunny got off the stage with much applause from the crowd. Handing the microphone back to the witch, he headed back to his band of travellers.

"Alright, crowd!" Yuuko announced, "Our next singer, or should I say singers, would be a duet between Lace-short-for-Lacey and Cal!"

**A/n: C'mon, I want your suggestions! Stay tuned to find out whether Edward is over reacting, and what's cooking in the kitchen.**


	6. Cal and Lacey

**A/n: Here's another chapter! This stuff is fun! Yep, I updated early, but don't worry, there'll still be an update this Thursday. Which means a double dose this week. Wheee...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the character, don't own AAR.**

Chapter 5, Cal and Lacey

They took to the stage hand in hand, with a microphone in their other hand, the girl dragging the guy. Where Yuuko had magically gotten another set of microphones from, nobody had any idea, maybe except for the few socerers that are currently too busy drinking.Yuuko signalled for Maru to hit the music while Moro started the projection.

As soon as the familiar guitar chords started up, people began standing up to jump up and down. Or at least the people who recognised it did, the other's just stood as they didn't want to feel left out. It was a song that most, if not all, of the crowd could relate to.

The effect of thirty something people standing up on an ultra large picnic mat and dancing had pumped up the atmosphere another hundred percent

**Dirty Little Scecret – All-American Rejects**

**Cal: Let me know that I've done wrong  
Lace: When I've known this all along  
Cal: I go around a time or two  
Lace: Just to waste my time with you**

Both:  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

Emmett and Rosalie had already gotten over their short tiff and was meeting up with the other a few participants who had already sung, and a couple of people who had happened to learn of their plan through mind skimming and/or precognition.

"We just need to do SOMETHING. ANYTHING. To get back at her."

Through the raucous laughter, jostling and singing, they were near invisible.

"I've got an idea," the one who spoke up was Tamun.

Everyone leaned in to listen to the plan, all the while keeping up the pretence that they were very very into the music.**(Crowd: Dirty little secret)  
Both: Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Crowd: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
All: My dirty little secret  
****  
Lace: Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
Cal: It's the best way we survive  
Lace: I go around a time or two  
Cal: Just to waste my time with you  
**  
Edward roved about the really large front yard and house, trying to find Bella. His mind skimming for images of his love in the minds of people around him. Following the thoughts, he found himself entering the ancient Asian-style house, and a horrible smell filled his hyper-sensitive nose. The scent of food.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

**Both:  
****Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Crowd: Dirty little secret)  
Both: Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Crowd: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
All: My dirty little secret  
Both: Who has to know**

While the immortal socerers crowded around Yuuko to exchange magical tips, Jasper was on alert to see if she was having any feelings of doubt of suspision. All was clear, he gave Rosalie the signal to go.

She ran almost invisibly and dropped the slip of paper into the basket. It blended in in nicely with the rest. Holding in her laughter, she ran back to join the party, finally letting her laughter slip out amongst the crowd, with others who were in on the prank.**  
**

**Cal: The way she feels inside (Lace: inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (Lace: deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (Lace: won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
Both: It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**

Lace: I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Cal: Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Cal: Just another regret)

In the kitchen, Watanuki was already making a new friend with the American girl named Bella, who was a few years older that he was. She was quite the interesting character, unable to walk across a flat surface, yet handles her knife without a qualm. They were already sharing recipes, him teaching her some Japanese recipe, and she was showing him how to make Western meatballs.

The door suddenly burst open, nearly scaring the hell out of him.

"Bella! There you are. Why did you run off? I was so worried" The voice was smooth velvet, and belong to a handsome young man, who upon seeing someone else in the kitchen, other than his beloved, added, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Watanuki," the boy replied, returning to the teriyaki chicken, which was splattering oil.

Bella was a little flustered, "The food was running out... and I thought I should help out a little..."

Edward gave a charming smile, and the girl seemed a little... dazzled... "Well, I'll wait here till you're done cooking."**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**

All:

Who has to know  
Who has to know

The song finished, and energy was charged up through the crowd, this sure was a crowd winner. Even the people who haddn't heard of the song before had it running through their heads. This time, instead of trying to get them to participate, Yuuko had to calm them down before she could even announce the next singer.

"Come on up, little Kohane-chan."

**A/n: I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter... so come on, choose a song.**


	7. Kohane

**A/****n: Hello! I had fun writing this chapter. While writing, I decided that Kohane's song needed to be unnecessarily cutesy. Well, unfortunately the song I've chosen is in Chinese, but don't worry, I've provided a translation at the side! And if you want to hear what the song sounds like, just copy and paste the song title and search it on youtube****. Yes, it is a remake of Dragostea Din Tei (however you spell that). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the song or the singer**

Chapter 6, Kohane

The little girl clambered to the front, and received the microphone from Yuuko as the machine burst into an annoying chorus

不怕不怕 – 郭美美 (Unafraid, Unafraid – Jocie Guo Mei Mei)

**Kohane:  
**MAI-A-HEE MAI-A-HU  
MAI-A-HO MAI-A-HA-HA  
MAI-A-HEE MAI-A-HU  
MAI-A-HO MAI-A-HA-HA

HELLO ！看我！你在害怕什麼? (Hello! Look at me! What are you afraid of?)  
是我错，没能够啊 … 把自己变得成熟 (It's my fault... I'm unable to act more maturely)  
伤口 那麼多 已经不怕再痛 (There are so many wounds, but I'm not afraid of getting hurt again)  
没什麼 转身以後 我会练成护体神功！(It doesn't bother me, but after I change, I'll learn to protect myself)

Surprisingly, many found themselves able to comprehend the meaning of the words without havn't actually learnt the language. It wasn't much to the Travellers, who could understand any language, and it was even less of a deal to the soceress who didn't even know any of the earth-based languages in the first place. But to the others, it was a strange and amazing experience.

看见蟑螂 我不怕不怕啦 (If I see a crocroach, I'm no longer afraid)  
我神经比较大 不怕不怕不怕啦 (I've got more nerves, I'm not afraid anymore)  
胆怯只会让自己更憔悴 (Cowardice will only make you weaker)  
麻痹也是勇敢表现 (Numbness is also a show of courage)

一个人睡也不怕不怕啦 (I'm not afraid to sleep by myself)  
勇气当棉被 不怕不怕不怕啦 (With courage as my blanket, I'm no longer afraid)  
夜晚再黑我就当看不见 (I'll pretend I cam't see the darkness of the night)  
太阳一定就快出现 … (The sun will be up soon)

By then, the few who had conspired against Yuuko had seated together and begun chatting, waiting for their actions to take effect. It was quite strange to see how the other worlds were like.

The previous slight hostility_ (see 2. Chapter 1, The Gathering)_ between Mel, Jared, Ian, Wanda, Cal and Lacey had been settled, and they were currently tucking in to the last bit of food left on the table before while discussing whether it was better that the human population was getting infected apocalyptic parasite pandemic that is to help protect the Earth, or getting taken over by peace-loving, body-snatching aliens.

HELLO ！看我！你在害怕什麼？(Hello! Look at me! What are you afraid of?)  
是我错，没能够啊 … 把自己变得成熟(It's my fault... I'm unable to act more maturely)  
伤口 那麼多 ( 口白 ) 没地方可以再受伤了(There are so many wounds, I can't get hurt anymore)  
没什麼 转身以後 我会练成护体神功！(It doesn't bother me, but after I change, I'll learn to protect myself)

看见蟑螂 我不怕不怕啦 (If I see a crocroach, I'm no longer afraid)  
我神经比较大 不怕不怕不怕啦 (I've got more nerves, I'm not afraid anymore)  
胆怯只会让自己更憔悴 (Cowardice will only make you weaker)  
麻痹也是勇敢表现 (Numbness is also a show of courage)

The travellers, ever ready to get on their mission to save Halla, decided to spread out to find out about the current state of second Earth. Unfortunately, they haven't realised that this was an excersice in futility, due to the fact that a) everybody else is from a different dimesion b) apparently this "second Earth" was in another dimension as well.

The third fact was realised when Aja tried to exit the plot of land onto the street to have a better look. A force field prevented anyone from exiting the place. Storming back into the yard, she began to tell the others of how they were being trapped here...

一个人睡也不怕不怕啦 (I'm not afraid to sleep by myself)  
勇气当棉被 不怕不怕不怕啦 (With courage as my blanket, I'm no longer afraid)  
夜晚再黑我就当看不见 (I'll pretend I cam't see the darkness of the night)  
太阳一定就快出现 … (The sun will be up soon)

MAI-A-HEE MAI-A-HU  
MAI-A-HO MAI-A-HA-HA  
MAI-A-HEE MAI-A-HU  
MAI-A-HO MAI-A-HA-HA

Watanuki and Bella were carrying the food out of the kitchen and into the yard, Bella insiting that she could carry it by herself all right without Edward's help while he hovered beside her. It seemed that the singing had ended as there was a sudden quiet. Watanuki saw Kohane walk down back to the crowd and quietly scolded himself for not being there for her.

As they walked down the stairs, Watanuki noted how Bella seemed to be losing her balance, and not a moment later, Edward had caught both Bella and the tray of food before they hit the ground. Yuuko had picked her way back to the front, and was drawing a name out of the basket.

The pale boy next to him gave a groan and settled Bella onto her feet just as Yuuko announced the next singer "Edward!..."

**A/n: Okay, I want more votes on this one... I'm not sure about my own song suggestion. Go!**


	8. Edward

**A/n: Hello, I'm in for another installment of this AWESOMELY fun fic. Of course, with Edward as our singer today, I've garnered the most number of votes I've ever had for a chapter. Two. That's right, only two. I thank you,** **TenshiGosuperu****, for your suggestion, and I would take into consideration your other song suggestion. However, it was tinkerbell0403's suggestion that really took the cake and stuck icing on it. And while we're talking about her, I would just like to pimp her fic, "The Fox and the Hound", mainly because she pimped mine out first. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs and their artiste in this plot, if that isn't clear enough.**

Chapter 7, Edward and…

Bella took her tray back from Edward and threaded carefully to place the food on the table after giving him a quick kiss and a light shove to the front of the stage. He could already hear the song that Yuuko was thinking of telling Maru to put on, and the facepalm that followed was inevitable.

When he reached the front, Alice was giving him a little wave and already had the video camera out to film it all down. He took another look around, and found Bella, who gave a smiled at him as well.

The electronic and dance intro began playing, with Emmett and Jasper bursting into a fit of laughter, the tortured expression on Edward's sexy face was evident. But before the words even began, Yuuko paused the song, running up to Edward to whisper something in his ears. It was obviously a request, as he sighed and nodded in reply, knowing that he had no choice but to comply.

"Alice, do you have any idea what the witch wants him to do?" Bella asked Alice, worried.

She gave a musical laugh, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Suddenly, an even more inexplicable thing happened. Yuuko went back to the side and with a shove, she pushed Jacob on stage with a microphone in his hand. How she managed to force a six-foot-tall werewolf on stage was a question to which there is no answer, any attempts at solving the mystery would only produce the same result of '42'.

She took produced another mic out of nowhere and announced "I'm sorry, but I found a second slip stuck onto the first one, and so, we also have… Jacob!"

Jacob whined, "Do I _have_ to?"

With a snap of her fingers, another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. Guessing that it's a 'YES, orelseIwillkillyou", he gave Edward a dirty look, and received one right back.

The music continued when Yuuko moved back and leaned against the tree with a smile. Mission accomplished.

Sexyback – Justin Timberlake ft. Timbaland

Edward:

I'm bringing sexy back (**Jacob: yeah**)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (**yeah)**  
I think you're special, what's behind your back? (**yeah**)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. **(yeah)**  
**Take 'em to the bridge**

The only word that can sum up Bella's feeling as they sang together unwillingly was 'mortified'. But unbeknownst to her, thing are about to get much more horrifying…

Dirty babe **(uh-huh)**  
You see the shackles, baby I'm your slave **(uh–huh)  
**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave** (uh–huh)  
**It's just that no one makes me feel this way **(uh-huh)  
Take 'em to the chorus  
**

Bella felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see the witch towering above her. She beckoned conspiratorially. Both Edward and Jacob watched, anxious as Yuuko pryed her away from the crowd.

**  
Come here girl** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Come to the back** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**VIP **(Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Drinks on me** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Let me see what you're working** with (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Look at those hips** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**You make me smile** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Go ahead child **(Go ahead, be gone with it)

**And get your sexy on **(Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Get your sexy on **(Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on **(Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Get your sexy on**

"So, you're a talking beast." The six immortals had begun chatting with a group of ten travelers. The one who voiced the question was Mirar, and the subject in question was, of course, Kasha.

"So are you," she retorted, offended by the remark, "I'm a klee."

"Sorry," it was the Gull who spoke up, "What he had meant to say was that he found it very curious that you are not human, yet you could speak."

"Yeah, I get that a lot…"

I'm bringing sexy back **(yeah)  
**The mother fkers (A/n: because Edward is too gentlemanly to swear) don't know how to act** (yeah)  
**Come let me make up for the things you lack **(yeah)  
**'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast **(yeah)  
Take 'em to the bridge**

"So what will you do in return, if I go along with your request?" Bella was the one voicing the question.

Yuuko considered it for a moment, "I'll make sure Mike, Eric, and Tyler won't bother you ever again."

"But… Fine, you got a deal."

Dirty babe** (uh-huh)  
**You see the shackles, baby I'm your slave** (uh–huh)  
**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave **(uh–huh)  
**It's just that no one makes me feel this way **(uh-huh)  
Take 'em to the chorus**

When both of them emerged, Edward and Jacob both gave short sighs of relief, each wondering what was impending

**Come here girl** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Come to the back** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**VIP **(Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Drinks on me** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Let me see what you're working** with (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Look at those hips** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**You make me smile** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Go ahead child **(Go ahead, be gone with it)

**And get your sexy on **(Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Get your sexy on **(Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on **(Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Get your sexy on**

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fkers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  
Take 'em to the chorus

Bella took a deep breath; it's now or never, she decided, and stepped up to the front with the boys, attempted, very klutzily to dance. A few years from now, when Bella is all vampire-y and Jacob has imprinted, Emmett would recount the situation, and describe that Edward's and Jacob's eyes nearly popped.

**Come here girl** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Come to the back** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**VIP **(Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Drinks on me** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Let me see what you're working** with (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Look at those hips** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**You make me smile** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Go ahead child **(Go ahead, be gone with it)

Bella close to fell at the last part, but both the boys caught her. She ended up dancing with Edward anyways. I mean, come on we all knew that.

**And get your sexy on **(Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Get your sexy on **(Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on** (Go ahead, be gone with it)

**Get your sexy on **(Go ahead, be gone with it)  
**Get your sexy on**

The song was over, Edward and Bella were happy and Jacob was upset, but we all love that, because deep in our hearts, we know that he has Renesmee in the future anyways.

They handed the microphones back to Yuuko, who rested her hands above the basket, drawing up two slips of paper.

"Patrick and Spader, come up here please."

**A/n: Come on, choose a song. Oh and just a note, do remember to put this story on alert if you want to keep track, because it'll keep changing categories along with the chapter's singer. SO don't expect to find it there the next time you search the same category.**


	9. Patrick and Spader

**A/n: Hello, I'm baaack with another installment. Personally I feel that last chapter's song choice was one of the best. Ever. And well, let's just get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the songs, I think you should have gotten that by now, eh?**

Chapter 8, Patrick and Spader

"Oh C'mon mate, it'll be fine." Spader was trying to convince Patrick that he could sing in would be able to sing in front of the crowd.

"Right. Sure. We survived Saint Dane, I'll survive this… I'll survive this…" the rest was a mumbled incoherent junk of self-reassurances

"Technically," Aja corrected, "We did not SURVIVE Saint Dane, but that's just a perspective, it's all relative."

Elli spoke up, "Ignore her, just go sing. Gunny made it back, didn't you, Gunny?"

"Sure did," the smile he flashed was brilliant.

Reluctantly, he got dragged onto stage by Spader

**Year 3000 – Busted **(A/n: Supposed to be 5014, but whatever.)

Patrick: **One day when I came home at lunchtime, I heard a funny noise  
**Spader: **Went out to the back yard to find out if it was one of those rowdy boys.  
**Patrick: **Stood there with my neighbor called Peter and a Flux Capacitor.**

Both: **He told me he built a time machine like the one in a film I've seen (yeah yeah... )He said... I've been to the year three thousand  
not much has changed but they lived under water,  
and your great-great-great grand daughter,  
is pretty fine (is pretty fine)**

Patrick was trying very hard to resist telling people that time travelling, unless done through a flume, is very much impossible due to the simple laws of physics. He wasn't succeeding very well, and was currently mumbling about Einstein and relativity.****

Spader: **He took me to the future in the flux thing and I saw everything,  
**Patrick: **Boy-bands and another one and another one ... and another one!  
**Spader: **Triple breasted women swim around town... totally naked!**

Both: **We drove round in a time machine, like the one in the film I've seen... (yeah yeah...)**  
**He said... I've been to the year three thousand  
not much has changed but they lived under water,  
and your great-great-great grand daughter,  
is pretty fine (is pretty fine)**

Kasha was currently roaming about the food table, but was approached by a young woman she recognized as Lacey.

"Here kitty kitty…"

Kasha stood on her two hind legs, towering above Lacey, and growled at her. I could explain to you in a thousand different ways what exactly happened, but in short, it didn't work, and Kasha is now being patted like a little kitten.

Patrick: **I took a trip to the year 3 thousand, this song had gone multi platinum,  
Everybody bought our 7th album, it had outsold Michael Jackson,  
**Spader: **I took a trip to the year 3 thousand, this song had gone multi platinum,  
everybody bought our 7th album (7th album…)**

Both:** He told me he built a time machine like the one in a film I've seen (yeah yeah...)  
He said... I've been to the year three thousand  
not much has changed but they lived under water,  
and your great-great-great grand daughter,  
is pretty fine (she's pretty fine)**

"Hey, has anybody seen that huge, strong, um… sibling – was it? – of yours?" The Cullens looked up to find a man from the group of ten travelers querying them, "See, he sort of challenged me to an arm wrestling match."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Emmett."

"Um, no I havn't seen him, neither do I see Rosalie, Edward, Bella or the dog either?"

"That's strange… I guess it's just you and me here."

They looked into each other's eyes with so much love that Alder just HAD to leave.

Spader: **He said... I've been to the year three thousand  
not much has changed but they lived under water,  
and your great-great-great grand daughter,  
is pretty fine**

Patrick: **He said... I've been to the year three thousand  
not much has changed but they lived under water,  
and your great-great-great grand daughter,  
is pretty fine (she's pretty fine)**

A little boy sat perched upon the top branch of a tree, like a mysterious bird watching over the strange spectacle on the humongous mat-covered lawn. It appeared to him like some strange mad-hatter party. There was some sound of a strange scuffle going on in the lower branches, ignoring it, he leapt off, landing softly on the ground.

Both: **He said... I've been to the year three thousand  
not much has changed but they lived under water,  
and your great-great-great grand daughter,  
is pretty fine**

Patrick had just realized that singing in front of the crowd was not unlike teaching a class in the library, but was still glad that the song was over, trudging back to the group of travelers, he noted that two very key people were missing.

"Where's Pendragon and Loor?"

Aja replied, "Don't know, Bobby dragged Loor off somewhere. I'm going to ask about that interesting machine that is causing us all this trouble and detouring from the mission to kick Saint Dane in the ass."

Patrick, being ever so eager for knowledge said, "I'll go with you."

Meanwhile, Yuuko was already on stage, drawing out a name from the basket… "Elli Winter!"

**(A/n: So, what the hell is going on? Why are all these people disappearing, what did the Gull hear? Do review, and find out more, next chapter.)**


	10. Elli

**A/n: I'm sorry for the sudden hiatus, but well… I got a little distracted with exams, NaNo (which I didn't win) and such. So, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I ACTUALLY owned something, I wouldn't be writing this. Or maybe I would, you know, just to give scarily accurate predictions and such then lead people to believe that the character dies. [Insert evil cackle here]**

Chapter 9, Elli Winter

The traveller from Quillian looked around, half-expecting to get back the same advices she had been freely throwing out. Unsurprisingly, almost none returned – they had mostly disappeared. Bobby and Loor were nowhere to be found; Aja and Patrick had gone on their quest for knowledge of the 21st century; Kasha was purring like a contented little kitten, sitting with the parasite positive vampires; Siry was taking advantage of the buffet table, already getting a little bit high on sake; Alder was still searching for his wrestling opponent. So she straightened her back and strode upstage with a grand total of two encouraging smiles for support.

The witch pointed to the two little girls at the side, who were currently showing the functions of the karaoke machine to two other travellers. They invited them to start the system, allowing Patrick to squeal with delight at the thought of touching, much less using, an ancient relic from his past.

**Everything's Just Wonderful – Lily Allen**

Elli:**  
Do you think, everything, everyone, is going mental,  
It seems to me that it's spiralling outta control and it's inevitable,  
Now don't you think, this time is yours, this time is mine, it's temperamental.  
It seems to me, we're on all fours, crawling on our knees, someone help us please**

Oh Jesus Christ almighty,  
Do I feel alright? No not slightly,  
I wanna get a flat I know I can't afford it,  
It's just the bureaucrats who won't give me a mortgage,  
Well it's very funny 'cause I got your fucking money,  
And I'm never gonna get it just because of my bad credit  
Oh well I guess I mustn't grumble,  
I suppose that's just the way the cookie crumbles.

Oh yes, I'm fine,  
Everything's just wonderful,  
I'm having the time of my life.

Over at the food table, three boy were fast forming what Watanuki called the Ungrateful Food-Hoarding Bigmouths – the ones who caused him to move back and forth between the kitchen and the asylum of a front yard.

"Zish shtuff ish ghird! It'sh even becher zhen Emeli'sh" Jacob managed through a mouthful of food. Roughly translated, he had meant to say. "This stuff is good! It's even better than Emily's."

"Of course, Watanuki made it. It has to be good." Watanuki replied, appearing to understand the nonsense that the werewolf seemed to have spouted. He washed down the last bite of his food with a swish of alcohol.

Jacob eyed the bottle dubiously, "Aren't you, like, under-aged or something?"

The boy shrugged nonchalantly and rolled his eyes.

Jacob glanced over to Siry, who had not said a word in this conversation because, unfortunately, as Jacob noticed, he had ran off to chunder out most of his meal – the result of unknowingly downing too much alcohol, not knowing what the little labels on the drinks meant in this strange territory.

**Don't you want something else, something new, than what we've got here,  
And don't you feel it's all the same, some sick game and it's not insincere,  
I wish I could change the ways of the world, make it a nice place  
Until that day, I guess we stay, doing what we do, screwing who we screw**

Why can't I sleep at night,  
Don't say it's gonna be alright,  
I wanna be able to eat spaghetti bolognaise,  
and not feel bad about it for days and days and days.  
In the magazines they talk about weight loss,  
If I buy those jeans I can look like Kate Moss,  
Oh no it's not the life I chose,  
But I guess that's the way that things go.

The two travellers strode together, enjoying the not-so-peaceful break that they got from chasing Saint Dane. They had been all revved up to go, but perhaps this chance to enjoy have fun before they threw themselves into the oncoming train wreck of a battle.

In the relative silence, only about 70 decibels – note the sarcastic tone – Bobby was beginning to feel very awkward walking with Loor. His mind wandered and wondered about what Loor was dragging him away to tell him. _Maybe she is going to…_ the thudding of his heart was racing a sprint in his ears, and he shook his head silently, a futile attempt at this dislodging the foolish thought from his mind.

The ache to ask the dark-skinned warrior to speak her mind grew, yet he dared not disturb her quiet graceful strides. Instead of thinking about the beautiful girl, he let his mind consider his own inability to speak, preferring to ponder a topic that was less nervous-making, though more embarrassing and at about the same level of disconcerting.

Silence festered until Loor stopped behind the big tree on the opposite side of the stage. Glancing around to see that the close is clear, she shut her eyes and breathed deeply. Bobby considered how magnificent the warrior appeared in the darkness for a second, until the mesmerisation was replaced by a surge of unexplainable panic.

"Bobby, I need to tell you something." Loor said solemnly.

The only thing the lead traveller could do was nod.

"I lo– "

The traveller from Zadaa was interrupted by a branch falling from the tree above, followed by a wave of giggling.

Loor looked up into the thick darkness of the tree, her face screwed up with fury. It was one of the group of scarily beautiful pale-skinned people. The blonde one and the big muscular one. She vaguely recalled that he had challenged Alder to a wrestling match, and she considered take him down herself, instead.

Then her eyes widened in astonishment as she realised that they were kissing furiously.

"Oh get a room, you two!"

Bobby only had time to sneak a surprised glance into the trees before Loor dragged him off again.

**Oh yes, I'm fine,  
Everything's just wonderful,  
I'm having the time of my life.  
Oh yes, I'm fine,  
Everything's just wonderful,  
I'm having the time of my life.**

Alice, Himawari, Kohane, Lacey and Melanie pops up to ad libs:  
**Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba **_**[etc.]**_

Oh Jesus Christ almighty,  
Do I feel alright? No not slightly,  
I wanna get a flat I know I can't afford it,  
It's just the bureaucrats who won't give me a mortgage,  
Well it's very funny 'cause I got your fucking money,  
And I'm never gonna get it just because of my bad credit  
Oh well I guess I mustn't grumble,  
I suppose that's just the way the cookie crumbles.

**Oh yes, I'm fine,  
Everything's just wonderful,  
I'm having the time of my life.  
Oh yes, I'm fine,  
Everything's just wonderful,  
I'm having the time of my life.**

"Thanks a lot Elli. And all you sweet volunteering background singers – "

"Volunteering, my foot!" Lacey's voice was distinct in the background. But Yuuko continued without a pause.

"Now, our next singer will be… Ian! Leave the little girl alone and come up here, you paedophile!"

"What?!" He shouted back to the stage, mortified.

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "Ah, I was just messing with you. Just get up here."

**A/n: What is Loor trying to tell Bobby? Where are Edward and Bella? What will Ian be singing? Why haven't you clicked that review button yet!? Find out more, about the first three questions, that is, on the next chapter.**


End file.
